The disclosure relates to concrete joist systems created with standard forming pans. More particularly, the disclosure relates an apparatus for stripping the pans from the concrete joist system once formed.
Pan joist construction refers to a method of constructing a floor system having a ribbed slab using standard forming pans. During construction, a frame for the floor is initially installed. The frame includes a plurality of spaced forming pans. Each forming pan functions as a mold for the creation of a void. Each pair of adjacent forming pans enables the formation of a joist therebetween. Concrete is then poured into the frame between and over the forming pans to create a slab with integrally formed joists. After the concrete sets, the frame and forming pans are removed.
Typically the forming pans are removed manually. This process involves one or more individuals prying each pan from the ribbed slab using a pry bar, or other similar device. Once freed from the slab, the forming pan is collected for reuse. Because pan removal is performed manually, this process can significantly increase the time required to construct the floor system. Moreover, pan removal is fraught with safety concerns due to the amount of force that must be applied to pry the forming pans loose.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus that enables pan removal at a faster rate than that possible using conventional manual methods and with minimal human involvement.